Gospels Through the Gate Second Chapter Vanished!
by Kittygirl109
Summary: After dying from the blimp at the end of the FullMetal Alchemist series, Edward Elric finds himself in a world he would never expect. It's time for him to meet the girl version of himself, Rosette Christopher of Chrono Crusade. A well written, comedydrama
1. Fight and Realization

Author's Note: I just editted the first chapter, noticing many spelling and grammatical errors! Goodness! So I patched those holes, and that's what's here before you. Please take a second look, its worth it.

"Don't use a child to fuel your agenda!"

"Your dad said that too."

High pitched sobs filled the room, echoing in Edward's eardrums. It drove him mad, really. But before he could do anything...

THE DOOR.

What? That didn't make any sense! Where's the equalivalent trade? There was no sacrifice!

Opening his eyes, he saw the hands belonging to another, ones that couldn't transmute. He was no longer in his own body. The room...was lonely. Everyone was a stranger. His father appeared before him, and before he could say anything, he ran before thinking. Sirens screamed and cried.

Edward felt several emotions at once. His heart pounded, and his father examined him, but said meaningless words. He was scared, confused, and anxious. Catching sight of his first zeppelin showed him exactly what was going on. His world...was scrapped from his own hands.

Voices that were not his own shattered his head and all was blurred.

"Didn't you realize? This is the other side of the gate."

Everything was happening too fast. He was learning too much information. It was going out one ear through the other.

And so, he walked away, after his father drove into the distance. Even that old man agreed Equalivalent Exchange wasn't real...

But what about his mother? She raised the two of them on her own, and even though she smiled at their alchemy, died from all her efforts...so was his father right?

Thinking about it carefully, the young boy focused on the road ahead.

"A zeppelin's coming."

Tearing through the sky, a blimp soared downward. Edward's father knew what was to become of his son, but it was hopeless now.

Crashing down, Edward was smothered in smoke, wood, blood, and hopelessness. Clapping his hands together with only the hope of survival, all was black onward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chrrrrrrooooonnnnnooooooo...where are youuuuuuuu? I'm gonna find ya! Look what I've got..."

Moaning, the boy turned over softly, his head spinning still. Opening his golden optics, he blinked a few times, looking down at his hands. They both LOOKED pretty normal...whataminute! His left arm! Looking all around him, Edward let out a terrific gasp.

Before he could speak a single word, a young blond girl with clothing Edward had never seen before was standing right before him. "Hell..." Edward trailed off, glancing down at her hands. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Some sort of gun…? Was she going to shoot him? Was this...hell? He was really dead, then... Maybe not being religious all this time...

The girl looked down at Edward, and smirked. "Hey, kid. Mind telling me if you saw a purple-haired pipsqueak hiding around these trees?"

Edward's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak...but nothing came out. "Uhhhh..."

Rosette looked at the boy carefully, and recognized he was around her age. She guessed about thirteen or fourteen before. Seeing his eyes were sharply focused on her gospel gun, she threw he head back with laughter and set it down. Holding her hand out to help Edward up, she introduced herself. "Rosette Christopher of the Malden Order, at your service! And you are?"

"P-Purple hair...? Malden...?"

Rosette grinned. "Yup! My assistant's Chrono. You've probably heard of us somewhere. We're pretty famous...or...well known, for one reason or another."

Edward finally found strength in his legs, and stood up. "Um...Edward Elric. I..."

"Need a place to stay? The Malicha(sp?) has some spare rooms." A thumbs up formed in her hands.

Running a hand through his hair, Edward bit down on his lip. This was happening too fast. "C-come again?"

Rosette brushed a bit of dirt from her dress, and walked forward. "You know! Nunnery, Convent...a place where nuns hang out and pray and stuff! You'll like Father Remington, I bet. No one can hate that guy. Did you by any chance run into that tree? I have some medications for...other things...in my room, but I'm sure..."

Edward sighed, and groaned. "Dammit...this has to be some strange dream...or hell...maybe I'm still in the gate..."

"Gate?"

"I'll stay at a hotel. Girls, and religion...let's just say aren't my thing. I have to find someone..."

"Who?"

"None of your business! Someone important to me, okay?"

"Oh...I see. Well..." She paused a moment, and ran a hand through her own hair. "Sorry if I startled you. But everyone at the convent...is impossible not to get along with. Just stay away from...no, never mind. You're a guy." She smiled, almost kindly. "You'll fit right in! Come on."

Edward gave one last glance, before walking away. "Thanks, but I have nothing to do with you, and I'm sure you're busy yourself, being a nun and all. Go pray or something."

Rosette, of course, could feel fury boiling up inside of her. But Father Remington, Sister Kate, and Chrono himself has warned her not to unleash it so easily, especially on strangers. Opening her mouth to reply a good comeback, she didn't get to continue.

For the earth, more specific, the street, began to rumble. Running in front of Edward, the young girl grabbed her gospels and gun, ready for action almost immediately.

"STAND BACK!"


	2. Awaken at the Convent

**Author's Note: I've been really nervous about everything, because the story gets rather dramatic and complicated later on. But your reviews have defiantly made me feel better, so I'm going to keep trying! Last night I made a little brainstorm. Here's the next chapter! Arigato! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Tenshi of Light- You like it? Woohoo! I'm thrilled! Thanks so much. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Agent000- You should watch CC. It's a great anime, really. I've enjoyed it so much, and I'm sad to say my friend and I are watching the finale very soon. I'll try, but I can't get too into explaination, otherwise it'll be hard to get anywhere. **

**Ed the deranged fangirl- Aw, I'm sorry. But thanks a lot. –grins- Hurrying!**

The discusting creature fell onto its side, moaning softly. Wiping a bead of sweat from her eyebrow, Rosette sighed in relief. Smiling, she looked over at Edward. Heart beginning to pick up speed, she realized to her dismay he was laying in the grass, unconscious.

Running over, she put a hand to his forehead. "Wake up…!" she muttered. "Dammit…I hate it when people don't listen to me. I told you." Although, with the next few words, she sounded more concerned then annoyed. "Let's get you out of here." Helping Edward's dead weight body onto his feet, she pulled his arm over her shoulder and dragged him 'home'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teenaged boy awoke to voices in the hallway.

"So you found some boy?"

"Yeah, he'll just be staying a day or two."

"Ooooooh. He's getting special treatment, Rosette. Did someone get bit by the lovebug?"

"Nooo! Of course not! I just found him acting like an idiot by a tree, a devil appears, he doesn't get outta the way, yadda yadda."

Rubbing at his golden eyes, he yawned and stretched, looking around. "Huh…?" the bed was unusually comfortable. Where was he? Last he remembered, he was on the ground outside. Before he could ponder his situation any farther, a strange looking boy tiptoed into his room. He was holding a tray, with a cup of orange juice, and pancakes. What the heck…? Eyes widening slightly, Ed realized his hair was violet, skin dark, eyes red, and he had pointy ears. Chrno looked over at Ed, and smiled pleasantly. "Good morning. I'm glad you're awake." Edward yawned again, blinking. "W-who are you?"

"Huh? My name's Chrno. Edward, right? Your brother was worried sick about you…he'll be relieved you're okay."

Before he could worry about the boy's appearance, Edward threw off his sheets and bolted upright. "AL?" Moaning atthe pain eating at his side, he shut his eyes with a heavy groan. "Urrggg…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he could say anymore, the door was thrown open, and a small boy, around the age of ten stood in the hallway. His eyes were a soft gray-ish green, his dirty blond hair ruffled slightly with a side bang. It was funny, he was the spinning image of Al before…

Cocking his head, Ed furrowed his eye brows in confusion. What the hell was going on? Even for him, this was too much to take in at once.

He didn't get to say anything, because the small boy soon jumped in Ed's bed, and threw his arms around Edward's neck. "Nii-san!" Back up slightly, he realized Ed would most likely still be in pain from recovery. "I-I'm sorry. I'm really glad you're okay, Nii-san. I was so scared…"

Edward gasped, and used all his energy to jump out of bed. "A-Al! What are you doing here? How are you…your body!" The thought of both arms being flesh from before fogged his mind. "How are you…here?"


End file.
